


Keep the suit on

by ValeReads



Series: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, Kuroken Hold Too Much Power By Wearing Suits, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Suit Kink, Suit Sex, Teasing, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: Kuroo just can’t resist his boyfriend wearing a suit.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055639
Comments: 1
Kudos: 168
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	Keep the suit on

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working with the incredible artist [Jo!!](https://twitter.com/tiny_marsmallow) So, please go check out her drawing about this fic!!
> 
> Day 10 of the Haikyuu NSFW Week: “Be a good boy and touch yourself while I watch you”
> 
> Enjoy!!

  
  
  
  
  


"I can't wait to get home and take this off."

Kuroo is about to look away from the road and glance at Kenma instead but he knows it would be a mistake and he would end crashing the car straight to a lamppost. Kenma just looks dangerously attractive right now. 

'Me either' he answers in his head. "Yeah, it's really hot today," is what he actually answers.

Kenma always looks great in everything, in his sweatpants and an oversized hoodie that is actually of Kuroo’s property, in his really worn out old Nekoma pants, in his tiny shorts and a large t-shirt (that again belongs to Kuroo) in the hot summer days, well, Kenma can literally pull off anything!

Especially suits.

He doesn’t wear them often, but today they had an important meeting and as Kenma is the CEO of Bouncing Ball he couldn’t escape from this one. Thank God he didn’t because he looks insanely hot in his tailored suit. It’s just a simple two-piece dark charcoal suit, but it accentuates his body perfectly making him look like he was attending to one of the finest galas of all Japan. His shoulders look a bit broader, the vest is tight enough to give justice to his slim waist, and he couldn’t stop looking at his round ass every time Kenma walked, the suit just made it look unfairly curvy. 

The red tie gives him the final touch, he can’t possibly look any hotter, but is Kenma after all, the bastard can find the way. Even his hair is making his mouth water, Kenma actually put effort on his hair carefully combing it to leave in a perfect bun. A perfect bun that Kuroo just wants to ruin.

Kuroo couldn’t concentrate all day, he just got too distracted eyeing Kenma every five seconds, staring and drooling when Kenma wasn’t looking. But his eyes glued to his boyfriend’s body weren’t that discreet because Kenma noticed and since thet two hour meeting was boring as fuck, Kenma could’t help smirk and play with him. 

A small brush of Kenma's foot on his leg quickly turned into a gentle fight of limbs under the table. A fight that Kuroo proudly admits to be the loser. 

When Kenma finally stopped the agonizing circular motions with his fingers on his tight, Kuroo was about to answer with a squeeze on the same spot on Kenma’s body, but panic took over him when he felt Kenma’s hand on his crotch. His hand was lightly palming his now awake member as he casually talked about some last month statistics, his other hand played with a pen on top of the table. All the eyes were focused on Kenma, especially Kuroo’s, his expression was calm and confident.

For his good luck (or bad, he hasn’t decided yet) the meeting came to an end a few minutes later. Kuroo had to take off his jacket to put it on his forearm, that way he could cover his half hard cock as he walked.

What he thought would be a brief sexual encounter in one of the empty rooms of the building or even in the backseat of their car after parking at a secluded place, just turned into an awkward walk and a long silence on their way home. His member lost almost all the excitement since Kenma didn’t even give him a second glance. 

Almost.

Because Kenma is still next to him looking hot as hell. 

He takes advantage to change the song playing in the car at a red light, his eyes lingering on Kenma’s graceful features maybe a little too long. 

“The light has been green for the past two minutes,” Kenma says without taking his eyes off his phone.

A quiet “oh” escapes from his lips before focusing on the road again, they are almost home and Kuroo can’t wait to get there. He looks at Kenma again, his focused expression is illuminated by the artificial light of his phone.

Kenma sighs as he puts his phone in his pocket probably because he lost again, that new level was really kicking his ass. “Stop staring.” 

“How can I not stare at you if you look so fucking beautiful right now?”

“Don’t be weird, Kuro,” Kenma turns his head to look out of the window. “You also look really good.”

“Ohoho? is that why you did that little show at the meeting? You couldn’t resist me?” 

“S-shut up.” Even if he can’t see Kenma’s face right now, he knows that a pretty reddish color has taken over his cheeks.

Kenma gets out of the car in the second he parks it outside their home. He takes his shoes off with a disappointed face as he looks at Kenma untying the knot of his tie without care, he really wanted to see Kenma in the suit for a little longer. A small satisfied sigh leaves Kenma’s lips as he unbuttons the first buttons of his shirt, the red tie is now hanging loose around his neck.

“Wait!” Kenma’s eyes follow him as he gets just a few inches away from his face. “Let me help you.” 

Kuroo runs his fingers along the collar of his shirt to help straighten it, his hands go down to the lapels slowly as he feels the soft fabric under his palms. He could get rid of the jacket in just a movement of his hands, but does he really want to?

Fuck, no.

He grabs Kenma by the waist to pull him closer and press their lips together. His boyfriend is surprised for a second but he feels his body relaxing under his touch. Kenma gets on his tiptoes to have more access and he grants it immediately by opening his mouth. Their hot and wet tongues meet in a desperate dance, Kenma’s hands go to his back trying to bring him closer as if that was somehow possible, their bodies are already pressed tightly together.

“You have no idea the power you hold by wearing a suit,” he says as he tries to catch his breath.

“Seriously, stop being weird,” Kenma’s fingers are playing with his tie, pulling a little so he can bend down, now their faces are at the same level. “And have you looked at yourself? This is what I had to deal with every day.”

“Aww let me wipe the drool.” Kuroo moves his fingers quickly before Kenma can bite them.

They kiss again, this time with much hunger. His hand squeezes Kenma’s ass and he smiles into the kiss when he hears a tiny sound come out from his boyfriend's lips. Kuroo guides their bodies to the couch without pulling apart until they practically fall on it, Kenma on top of him as he pushes his tongue further into his mouth.

He starts to grind against Kenma and he responds right away by doing the same, Kuroo makes him roll his hips with his hands glued to his ass and soon his member is fully awake inside his pants.

The image of his boyfriend in the suit is not something he wants to stop contemplating, they could wear it for a little longer, so he decides to not get rid of their clothes yet. 

His mouth goes down to Kenma’s jaw, licking and sucking at the pale skin, making his boyfriend tilt his head back. Kuroo palms Kenma’s crotch before fully grabbing his cock, feeling how it hardens under his hand. 

“No, no, leave it on,” he says to Kenma when he sees him trying to take his jacket off.

“Isn’t the point of this to be naked?”

“Not yet,” his hand squeezes Kenma’s member through the fabric even harder.

Kenma bites his lip to stop himself from moaning. Kuroo just answers with a smirk before unbuttoning Kenma’s pants and pulling the zipper down slowly. His hand looks for his cock and the soft sigh that Kenma makes tells him that he succeeded. He strokes his hot member a couple of times, enjoying how his boyfriend spreads his legs wider around him, his hands gripping tightly at his shoulders as he closes his eyes

“You look so fucking hot, kitten. I have been wanting to put my hands on you since I saw you leave our bedroom.”

Kenma rests his head on his shoulder and he feels the warm air leaving his mouth with every elaborated breathing. “Then do it properly,” he mumbles with his face buried on the crook of his neck. 

“After all that teasing? Hmm, you think you deserve it?”

His boyfriend doesn’t answer with words, he just rolls his hips faster to thrust into his fist, practically using Kuroo’s hand to his pleasure. Kuroo pumps him a few times to then put his hands on Kenma’s thighs, his boyfriend whines deliciously for the sudden loss of Kuroo’s hand wrapped around his member.

He brings Kenma’s face closer to him with his hands to give him a passionate kiss on the lips. His bottom lip is attacked by Kenma’s teeth, he doesn’t mind though. Kuroo lifts his hands to put them behind his head, resting his back completely into the couch as he pulls away from the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting their lips.

“Be a good boy and touch yourself while I watch you.” 

Kenma huffs, his hand plays with the collar of his shirt until he unbuttons a few extra buttons while his other hand travels to his lap. It doesn’t take long before he wraps it around his cock, his thumb spreading the leaking pre-come from the tip to the base. Kenma sighs in relief as he works his hand along his shaft, his hips rolling forward to meet his hand.

“Slower.” 

Kenma pinches his thigh and Kuroo hisses at the feeling, but he proudly smiles when he sees his hand moving slowly. The tips of his fingers play with his balls before squeezing them, sliding his squeezing hand from the base to the tip.

“A-ah!” Kenma moans softly, spreading his legs a bit wider as he shuts his eyes, the thrusts into his hand not stopping at any second. “K- Kuro.”

His hazel eyes appreciate the image in front of him, some strands of Kenma’s perfect hairstyle are falling into his forehead, he can see the blush spreading from his neck to the tip of his ears, his mouth is slightly open as soft pants come out of his lips.

His throat goes dry at the sight of his boyfriend pleasuring himself, his hand automatically reaching for the bulge in his pants, palming his member. “Fuck, kitten, you are giving me quite a show.”

“K- Kuro, Kuro,” Kenma’s grip on his thigh gets stronger and the breathy noises are louder now.

His pace is getting faster now, hips raising rhythmically along the strokes of his hand against his cock. “Such a pretty sight,” he whispers, leaning down to lick his ear as one of his hands goes up to grab his hair, pulling it until it falls loose on Kenma’s shoulders.

“Tetsurou!” Kenma whines with need.

Their breaths come out faster and harder each time until Kuroo can’t resist it anymore. He lifts Kenma’s body easily, the smaller boy wraps his legs around him as he carries him to their bed. 

“Couldn’t fucking wait anymore.” He crawls on top of Kenma to kiss his collarbone, his hands working swiftly to get rid of his pants.

He leaves a trace of kisses from Kenma’s legs to his neck. “W- Want you, please I want you inside of me.”

The soft peck he gives Kenma leaves him with the same tingling sensation on the lips after he kisses him, the feeling spreading to the rest of his body only growing stronger until it turns into full electricity. 

Kuroo pulls away from Kenma’s warm body to pull his own pants down, he stretches out his hand looking for the bottle of lube on the nightstand, it was almost empty but it will work anyway. His hand traces over the buttons left on Kenma’s shirt and with a grunt he decides to leave it on, half a suit was better than no suit.

“If you don’t hurry up I swear I will not wear a suit ever again,” Kenma says as he spreads his legs wider under him.

“You must be really desperate to have my cock inside of you, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Kenma simply answers. “You in a suit is also one of my weaknesses.” 

“Is that so?” The fingers coated in lube are bushing Kenma’s pink hole. “Is this why you always jump me when I get home?”

Kenma’s soft nod is all he needs for his index finger to go slowly inside of him until it is fully in, he pulls it out just to push it inside of Kenma again and again. “A- Also because I miss you.”

His finger works enthusiastically inside of Kenma’s entrance and he pushes another after a moment. “Kenmaaaa! How can you be so cute and hot at the same time?” 

Kenma was about to answer but he let out a heavy breath instead. Kuroo’s fingers move gently in and out of Kenma, scissoring them as he searches for his prostate. His other hand is softly caressing his knee. 

“Another...” Kenma says between pants. 

“Kitten, I need to prep you well, just be a little pacient, you’re almost there.”

His lips form a satisfied smile when Kenma shakes under him as he gasps for air, the grip on his knee becomes stronger. “A- ah!”

The brush against his prostate disappears and before Kenma can whine about it, he just adds the third finger. Sweet moans leave Kenma’s lips as he thrusts back into all his fingers. “You are doing so good, kitten.”

“I- I’m ready, please, please I want you.” Kenma is watching him with half lidded eyes, heavy breaths slipping out of his mouth and both of his hands gripping the sheets.

He doesn’t have the patience to wait any longer either. Kuroo moves closer to capture Kenma’s lips in a messy kiss. Savoring each of his moans as his fingers abuse his sweet spot.

“Kuroo, Kuroo! Need you, I- fuck…” Kenma rest his bottom lips between his teeth, his eyes roll back while his body searches for more pleasure by meeting his hand.

Eventually a fourth finger is pressed into him to prepare him further for his cock. A loud groan scapes out of him as he puts the condom on, he had forgotten about his own needs. His cock is entirely red and the tip is leaking pre-come, he strokes himself a few times, smirking at the pouting Kenma under him. 

“On your knees, kitten.” Kenma immediately obeys. 

He grabs at one of Kenma’s cheeks before smacking it lightly, Kenma moans louder at that so he squeezes his ass tighter. His hard cock is twitching with need so he waste no time to rest the tip on Kenma’s hole, pushing slowly until every inch of his member is inside of him.

Kuroo runs his hand gently down Kenma’s back as the other is still grabbing his ass. “M- more.”

Of course he gives him more. 

Kuroo wraps his arm around his small waist, he gently pulls out completely to only push back in a much faster movement. “Fuck I love being inside of you, you feel so fucking good, kitten.”

Kenma was just a mix between moans and huffs due to the pleasure. His ass clenching around his cock with his thrusts, his hips moving in sync with each one. 

He rolls his hips a few times inside of him as he works his mouth behind Kenma’s neck licking his skin and pulling his ear with his teeth. “Kuro! K-Kuro.”

Kuroo clumsily tries to kiss him, their tongues meeting passionately as he smacks him again, he fully swallows Kenma’s moan. This was the perfect angle to ravage his tiny mouth. Kenma loudly moans again when he feels his hand on his long hair, Kuroo pulls it hard as he thrusts harder into him.

“A- Ah! Look at you, you are such a mess now,” Kuroo pounded into him even faster, losing himself in pleasure. 

“Y-yes! Nghh deeper!”

His hand grip tighter at Kenma’s waist to adjust his hips slightly before thrusting forward right into his prostate. Kenma can’t form coherent words anymore, he just mewls with the feeling of his cock pushing harder into him.

Kenma grips with all his strength the sheets under him as he takes the non-stop pounding, crying out lewd moans. He is digging his nails into Kenma skin and he has no doubt that he will leave new marks, Kenma will have his payback later. His movements are getting even messier now, the pleasure is clouding them.

“F- fuck, fuck, I’m close.” He keeps thrusting into Kenma at a faster pace, shuddering with how good it feels to be fucking him senseless.

His hands go down to stroke Kenma’s cock and it doesn’t take long before he feels his ass tightening around him, soon his hand is full of cum. He keeps stroking him and dedicating soft words through his orgasm.

Pleasure steals all his thoughts when he finally releases into Kenma, cuming with a deep grunt. 

  
  


Kenma falls into the bed with the loss of his strong grip, he kisses his shoulder and the right side of his face multiple times until he completely pulls out of him.

  
  


“What was that?” He asks Kenma when he hears him mumble something into the bed.

  
  


“It will be all your fault if my new suit has just one drop of cum on it.” 

  
  


Kuroo snorts before turning Kenma around, his lips meeting Kenma’s half the way since he is also trying to kiss him. “Like you couldn’t afford an entire closet of new ones.”

  
  


Now he really hopes he does. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!!
> 
> Please don’t forget to check out the beautiful drawing about this fic [HERE](https://twitter.com/tiny_marsmallow)
> 
> The event is almost over! Stay tuned for tomorrow, the last day!!
> 
> [My Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ReadsVale)
> 
> Kudos and comments are my fuel


End file.
